


maybe in another life.

by yanghyeonwooinnie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Oneshot, Sad Han Jisung | Han, Sad Lee Minho | Lee Know, minsung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanghyeonwooinnie/pseuds/yanghyeonwooinnie
Summary: you can also read this while listening to these songs:the one that got away (cover) - brielle von hugelghost of you - 5sosi would - day6letting go (rebooted ver.) - day6
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 3





	maybe in another life.

**Author's Note:**

> you can also read this while listening to these songs:
> 
> the one that got away (cover) - brielle von hugel  
> ghost of you - 5sos  
> i would - day6  
> letting go (rebooted ver.) - day6

**JISUNG**

"hannieeee???"

"yes?"

i replied after i came out of the bathroom, getting my bag back from minho.

"ummmm... my brother just messaged me that i already need to pack my bags. do you want me to drive you home? i mean, it's already late. you can just ride at the back if-"

"no, it's fine." i cut him off as i softly laughed, caressing my neck. "it's been a while since i had walked alone in the night. you know liked the feeling of silence at night right?"

minho just smiled back as a response, and probably knew what i meant. "okay. take care, hm?"

the atmosphere felt heavier as he said those words. i started to feel tears forming in my eyes, but i quickly turned around to wipe it off. when i turned around again to face minho, i suddenly felt a pair of lips touch mine, him caressing my face for most probably the last time.

**THIRD PERSON**

as the two shared their last kiss, the stars shone right down at them, and it felt like they owned this for a second. they could never put their feelings for each other into words, but as the two shared their love beneath the moonlight, it felt like, everything. after a few moments, the two finally pulled each other into a tight hug, both of them sobbing in sorrows as they bid their last goodbyes.

jisung watched as his lover took off, driving further and further until the older was no longer at sight. just by seeing minho for the last time, he feels his heart slowly crumble, racing thoughts starting to fill up his head.

you may think, maybe the universe just wasn't on their side this time, and jisung may also agree. he knew he could never fight for minho as much as the older could for him. and even though they'd try, it simply just wouldn't work out for the both of them.

maybe in another life, they just might be.

**Author's Note:**

> ksksksksksks i almost cried while i was writing this,, anyways i hope u liked it :DD


End file.
